Do a Little Dance!
by Sweeterthansugar
Summary: Inspired by the scene of Groot dancing at the end of Guardians of the Galaxy. What would have happened next? Just a fun little one shot. Pretty much just fluff. Rated T just because of Rocket...well, being Rocket.


**Hey everyone! So my new addiction is Guardians of the Galaxy, though Groot and Rocket are definitely my favorites, so I thought I'd write a fanfiction for them. So this is a little one shot based on the scene at the end where Groot was dancing. Enjoy!**

* * *

"That is it!" Drax slammed his fist down on the table, making Groot's small pot teeter side to side before settling.

_When I had you to myself, I didn't want you around! __Those pretty faces always made you stand out in a crowd!_

The loud noise caught Rocket's attention. He carefully put the bomb he was assembling in a box before grabbing his gun and hurrying to the room he thought he heard the noise come from. As the door slid open, the small raccoon was greeted with the sight of Drax with his face thrust in Groot's face. The small tree stood frozen in a pose in his pot, a sweet smile on his face. It was a strange sight considering Groot looked so innocent making a silly pose and Drax was clutching the edge of the table hard enough for his fingers to dig into the wood, especially with the band that Quill said was called 'The Jackson 5' playing in the background. "You mock me!" Drax grabbed Groot's pot and shook it in frustration. The small creature swayed from the force and Rocket felt his heart pick up its pace nervously at seeing his best friend being treated so roughly when he was so weak.

"Yo, jackass! Back off!" Rocket leveled his gun at Drax, baring his teeth angrily. "What's your problem?!"

"This creature mocks me and I can not take it any longer!" Drax put Groot back on the table, though rather roughly. Rocket felt himself breath a sigh of relief at the fragile pot out of the barbarian's hands.

"Groot is our friend and just as much a member of this freaking wannabe team as you are!" His tail swished across the ground and his ears twitched in confusion. It seemed like he was missing something here. Yeah, Drax could be a hot-head and violent, but he seemed okay with everyone since their fight with Ronan.

Drax huffed in annoyance. "This plant insults me! He dances whenever I am not looking and stays in place when I do look!"

"That's what you're so upset about?" Rocket threw back his head in a loud, fake laugh. "Hey, genius? If he dances when you're not looking, how do you know he's dancing at all?"

"Because his position is different each time I look and in a position that would seem like a dance." Rocket thought with relief that at least Drax seemed to have calmed down a bit...He turned to Groot. "You will not deceive me with your tricks!" Well, never mind! Looks like he spoke too soon.

"Hey, tough guy! Why not pick on someone your size?!"

"No one is my size. I am by far the largest being on this ship."

"It's a freaking figure of speech!"

"I do not care." Drax turned back to Groot. "Leave us alone, small mammal." Rocket growled, leveling his gun at Drax again, and then there was a loud bang.

* * *

"What was that?" Gamora looked up from the map she was looking at with Quill.

He looked at her curious. "What was what?"

"I thought I heard a loud bang. Gunfire, maybe?" She turned back to Quill.

"Wait a minute..." His eyes widened in slowly dawning dread. "We have on this ship a raccoon with a gun bigger than he is and a muscle headed guy, both with fuses shorter than..."

The green woman snapped at him. "Your point, Quill?"

He sighed. Could anyone in the entire galaxy have just a speck of patience? "Meaning we should go check out that noise ASAP."

The pair hurried until they reached the door to the room they thought the noise had come from. It slid open with a hiss and they gasped. Drax and Rocket were glaring at each other with narrowed eyes. Rocket's customized gun lay to the side and he stood on the table in front of Groot, looking protective of the little guy. Groot's head was tilted as he watched the pair's silent showdown.

"Guys! What is going on?!" Quill walked in the room, but neither male looked at him even as he walked over to within a few feet of them.

"He was messing with Groot for no damn reason!" Rocket's eyes didn't leave Drax's.

"I will not let my honor be dulled by disrespect!" Drax returned Rocket's steady gaze.

Gamora stepped forward a serious and deadly tone in her voice. "Someone better start making sense or someone is going to get hurt."

After several minutes, the two short-tempered guardians explained what the problem was, and Quill burst out laughing. "Wow! You guys are idiots..."

"What?!" They turned their fierce expressions on the human. Finally they agreed on something... Gamora looked at the human curiously, tilting her head.

"Look, it's easy. We'll watch Groot while Drax doesn't look and we can tell him if he's dancing or not."

The crew stood silently, until Rocket broke the silence. "That's actually..."

"Not a bad idea." Gamora finished for him.

Drax nodded. "It is your first logical strategy as leader."

"Hey! Okay, ya know what? I won't even argue with you two if it means you won't kill each other." Rocket hopped off the table and together with Gamora and Quill he stood facing the small tree. Drax turned his back to the group, arms crossed. "Okay, go on little buddy. Do a little dance for us." Rocket's ears twitched at the request, but he stayed silent.

Groot looked between the faces and tilted his head. " I am Groot?" His tiny voice squeaked out the simple sentence.

"There! Drax, he isn't doing anything, alright? Groot is still weak and needs to save his strength. You were probably just imagining it. Now if you'll excuse me..." Quill left after dramatically rolling his eyes.

Gamora looked between the remaining men and shook her head. "Idiots..." She headed out too.

Rocket jumped up and snatched Groot's pot off the table, eyes narrowed at Drax. "Just so you don't get any big ideas." He marched off, pausing to pick up his gun and balanced it on a shoulder. The raccoon left, best friend in one hand and a heavy firearm, and in a way his other best friend, in the other.

* * *

After the crew had long since fallen asleep, a small shadow snuck around on the ship. Silently, the figure shone a flashlight on the music player and turned the volume extremely low.

Rocket set Groot down and hit the power. "Here you go, Groot."

_Oh darlin', I was blind to let you go! Let you go, baby!_

Slowly, Groot began to sway to the music and in a few moments he was happily dancing to the song. Rocket sat down and watched his best friend dance. Considering Groot's warm and open personality it always surprised him when he was shy about stuff like this, but he was a simple guy. If this made him happy, well Rocket was a tough guy, but he'd always have a soft spot for his friend whether he was tiny or a giant. He just didn't like others to know it. It'd ruin his reputation as a tough, hardcore guy after all. Besides, Quill would never ease up saying how he was cute and cuddley on the outside and the inside and it'd drive him insane.

Groot smiled at him as the song ended and chirped. "I am Groot!"

It was just the two of them so Rocket didn't mind letting his defenses down for a moment. Groot was the only one he'd freely let see this side of him on occasion. He smiled a genuinely pleased smile. "You're welcome, Groot."

* * *

**Well, I know it was short, but I hope you guys liked it! Yeah it got a little mushy at the end, but I just love the bond these two share. Anyways please review and let me know how I did. I wouldn't mind giving the Guardians another story if this came out well. Bye for now!**


End file.
